Nadie dijo que era fácil
by Mis'essGrayson
Summary: Continuación de lo que ocurrió en "Peacekeepers". Algunas decisiones cambian la vida. "Y en lo más profundo de su conciencia juró por todos los espíritus que pudo escuchar como una voz lejana repetía una y otra vez. "¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?""


**Atención:** Puede contener spoiler. Si no han visto el episodio _Peacekeepers_ del Libro 2 y no quieren _spoilarse_ (o sufrir) **No lo lean**.

Si quieren _spoilarse_ de todas formas pues haré un pequeño preámbulo si no han visto el episodio.

Comenzó una guerra civil entre las dos Tribus Agua. La del Norte invadió a la del Sur, y Korra necesita refuerzos para defender a su tribu. Intentó conseguir apoyo de Ciudad República, pero se lo negaron porque C. República no quiere entrar en una guerra; intentó pedir refuerzos del General Iroh a escondidas, pero fue descubierta porque Mako tuvo que decirle al Presidente de C. República lo que ocurría porque era su responsabilidad como oficial. Korra se molestó porque se sintió traicionada. Hubo una discusión en el cuartel de policía. Fue feo... muy feo. y Mako rompió con ella.

Y no seguiré más. Disfruten

**Nadie dijo que era fácil**

* * *

_"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are."_

* * *

Los murmullos a su alrededor no cesaron sino después de varias horas. Todos hablaban de ello, a sus espaldas y en susurros muy bajos por supuesto. Como si no se diera cuenta.

Nadie se atrevía a mirarlo directamente a la cara. Ni siquiera los oficiales de más alto rango que se encargaban de molestar a los jóvenes novatos se acercaron a descargar sus bromas en él.

Después de todo terminar con el Avatar no es cosa que cualquiera hace todos los días.

-Solo levanta todo este desastre –dijo Beifong antes de cerrar la puerta detrás y encerrarse en su oficina. Mako solo asintió y se dispuso a recoger todos los documentos que su novia había arrojado por todas partes en su arranque de ira.

_Ex-novia._

Dos de sus compañeros ayudaron a regresar su escritorio a su lugar, mientras el joven maestro fuego terminada de retirar el último papel del suelo. Acomodó su silla y se sentó, sintiendo las afiladas miradas de los otros oficiales sobre él.

Lo que sea que estaban murmurando sobre lo que habían presenciado ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento. Su mente estaba demasiado nublada pensando en cómo Korra pudo ser capaz de hacer todo esa función en medio del cuartel. Entrar a su oficina, prácticamente derrumbando la puerta y gritando problemas que los demás policías no tenían por qué enterarse, sin importarle que tal vez su escena pudiera costarle su puesto, un trabajo que adoraba y que tanto había luchado por conseguirlo. Si tenía algo que decirle, podía muy bien haber esperado estar a solas y arreglar lo que sea que tenían que arreglar como dos personas civilizadas, pero no venir de la nada y lanzar su escritorio a la vista de tantos ojos.

Definitivamente esa chica estaba loca. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era peligroso, no solo para su propia seguridad sino para la de toda la ciudad? No podía simplemente ir directo a las Fuerzas Unidas y esperar que le prestaran su ejército entero sin poner en riesgo a la República Unida de Naciones de entrar inevitablemente en la guerra. Simplemente no podía. Tenía que buscar apoyo para la Tribu Agua del Sur, en eso estaba más que de acuerdo, pero debía ser diplomática, centrada, usar los argumentos correctos, no intentar llevarse la flota entera del General Iroh a una guerra a ciegas.

Pero todos sabían que Korra era de todo menos centrada y diplomática cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza. A veces se preguntaba cómo podía cargar con el título de Avatar cuando de asuntos como esos se trataba.

Entonces recordaba que era Korra, y que todo lo que se proponía lo conseguía, de una u otra manera.

Golpeo el filo del pequeño pilo de papeles que tenía en las manos contra la madera del escritorio para ordenarlos y abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio.

Por una fracción de segundo todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron.

Allí, sobre otro montón de papeles apilados desordenadamente yacía uno pequeño accesorio de cabello, autóctono de la Tribu Agua. El color celeste brillante de pronto le recordó a un par de ojos inconfundibles en su memoria. Un par de ojos que le devolvían la imaginaria mirada.

Sacó el pequeño tubo de cerámica antes de depositar los otros que tenía en la mano en el cajón y lo cerró.

Y por otra fracción de segundo se quedó observando el objeto, antes de guardarlo rápidamente en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta de oficial sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Los minutos pasaron más lento que de costumbre, o por lo menos así lo sintió Mako, que no dejaba de revisar de reojo el reloj de pared sobre su cabeza cada 5 minutos, esperando que las manecillas dieran las 6 y por fin poder irse a casa.

No es como si las constantes y poco discretas miradas de los otros policías ayudaban, y entonces solo por un minuto se preguntó que estarían pensando todos de lo ocurrido. Tampoco era como si le importara, solo estaba algo curioso. ¿Lo estarían juzgando mal por haber roto con el mismísimo Avatar? ¿Pensarían que había sido valiente por haberlo hecho? ¿O quizás demasiado tonto?

También se lo cuestionó un poco después mientras recibía sentado de nuevo frente a su escritorio un informe de una patrulla. Ni siquiera había oído las palabras de su colega mientras le extendía el reporte y él los recibía con una mano cansada. Su mente volvía a estar demasiado ocupada, esta vez repitiendo el "creo que sí" que había finalizado con su, porque no decirlo, agradable y especial relación con Korra una y otra vez.

Era más que cierto que los últimos días habían sido verdaderos dolores de cabeza, con las constantes peleas que siempre se centraban en el proceder y posición de Korra durante el nuevo conflicto entre las dos Tribus Agua, pero tenía que aceptar que los últimos 6 meses habían sido los más increíbles de su vida. Habían sido casi perfectos. Tenía un nuevo gran trabajo, su propio departamento, infinitas oportunidades a lo largo de su futuro y a la chica que más amaba en el mundo como su novia.

_Ex-novia, _se recordó por segunda vez, y sin verlo venir un enorme vacío apareció en la boca del estómago y se quedó por varios minutos.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, e inconscientemente pasó una mano por sus mechones oscuros. No pudo evitar que el recuerdo de las manos de Korra acariciando y revolviendo suavemente su cabello, mientras él descansaba su cabeza sobre su regazo en la tranquilidad de su departamento le golpeara el pecho con un puño invisible que le quitó el aire por apenas segundos.

Segundos que se hicieron eternos.

Dirigió sus ojos ámbar a la ventana. Las luces de Ciudad República ya comenzaban a encenderse y muy pronto acabaría su turno. Caminaría como era de costumbre hasta su modesto departamento, cocinaría algo ligero para la cena, conversaría un rato con Bolin y se iría a la cama.

Sin Korra que lo acompañara camino a casa, sin Korra que haría el intento de ayudarlo a cocinar y terminaría quemando algo, sin Korra que se riera junto con Bolin de sus bromas, sin Korra que se quedara hasta tal vez ya muy entrada la noche solo por la simple razón de que se necesitaban el uno cerca del otro; tal vez hablando, tal vez en completo silencio. Porque ambos sabían que a veces las palabras sobraban, y solo bastaban sus presencias y el suave sonido de sus respiraciones para encontrarse.

Pero no esta noche. Esta noche solo estaba él.

Sin Korra.

Solo él.

La alarma del reloj general indicó el cambio de turno, y mientras los demás oficiales se tomaban su tiempo en ordenar sus pertenencias para irse, Mako no esperó a que sus superiores salieran primero. Dejando todas sus cosas como estaban sobre su escritorio y sin despedirse de nadie, se apresuró hacia la puerta, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y salió a la calle, en dirección al puerto.

Sabía que si se apresuraba, que si corría lo más rápido que podía, tal vez llegaría a tiempo. Es decir, no es como si conseguir un bote directo hacia la Nación del Fuego sin reservación fuera fácil. Tal vez Korra aun estaría sentada en el muelle, esperando la embarcación de las 7, la última que salía con cargamento. Tal vez, y si corría con suerte, Korra no lo golpearía por ser el mayor idiota de los idiotas. Tal vez lograría convencerla, arreglar todo y decirle que era lo más especial que tenía en mundo. Decirle que lo sentía, que la apoyaría al cien por ciento.

Decirle que la amaba, y que nunca la dejaría ir de nuevo.

Como un reflejo su mano se adentró en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, y apretó con fuerza el pequeño objeto, aferrándose a él como si de la mano de la joven Avatar se tratara.

Las luces en fila del puerto. Había perdido la noción de cuanto había corrido, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Enseñando su placa de policía los guardias lo dejaron pasar sin problema, y se alegró solo por esa vez el beneficio que traía su trabajo.

Sin bajar la velocidad fue hasta el muelle de descarga. Encontró la enorme nave encallada y varios trabajadores subiendo y bajando cajas con sellos de la Nación del Fuego sobre las tapas.

Agradeció internamente de que el barco siguiera ahí y comenzó a escanear el lugar, en busca de una coleta alta y una chaqueta azul.

-¡Korra! –gritó, divisándola sentada en una banca, mirando al mar. Se acercó corriendo, y tratando de ser lo más gentil que podía tocó su hombro.

Un par de ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada.

No era Korra.

-Lo siento –dijo en voz baja a la joven desconocida-. Creí que era alguien más.

Se alejó un poco apenado, pero la pena desapareció mientras volvía a buscar en todos lados a la Maestra agua.

Nada.

-Disculpe –gritó desde lejos a uno de los empleados mientras se acercaba- . ¿Por si acaso el Avatar Korra no ha estado aquí? Sé que se dirigí a la Nación del Fuego, pero…

-Sí, estuvo aquí hace un par de horas, pero se fue una lancha privada –respondió, y por una fracción de tiempo los latidos dentro del pecho de Mako perdieron su usual compás.

El trabajador se alejó, no sin pasar desapercibido el repentino cambio que tuvo el rostro del joven maestro Fuego. De seguro es el novio del Avatar, como todo el mundo sabía, pensó, pero prefirió no decir nada. La turbación de los ojos del oficial bastaba para saber que algo malo había pasado. Tal vez mañana se enteraría en los diarios.

Por su parte, Mako no pudo ni articular el "gracias" que quedó apresado en su boca. Y con una pesadez que se apoderó de sus piernas se dirigió a la salida del puerto, rumbo a casa.

Había llegado demasiado tarde.

Se había ido, y no pudo decirle cuan arrepentido estaba de todo lo que le había dicho. Cuan dolido estaba de haberla hecho llorar.

Nunca había visto a Korra llorar. Ni siquiera cuando había perdido sus poderes. Sabía que era demasiado fuerte para dejarse mostrar débil frente los demás, a si fueran sus amigos.

Pero esa tarde vio cómo su dura coraza se desquebrajaba ante él. Y la Korra más vulnerable que jamás había visto en su vida se manifestó en el pequeño brillo en la esquina de su ojo izquierdo, antes de desaparecer por el portal de su oficina.

Y comprendió. Comprendió lo mucho que sus palabras la habían herido, porque justo en ese momento, cuando Korra lo que más necesitaba era su apoyo, su confusión lo hizo cometer el mayor error de su vida.

Y ahora se había ido por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. ¿Y si no quería ni verlo a la cara una vez que volviera? ¿Y si para ella en verdad había sido un adiós definitivo?

El miedo se apoderó de él. Tenía que resolver esto ahora, pero no sabía cómo. No podía marcharse de la noche a la mañana a la Nación del Fuego. ¡Ni siquiera conocía la Nación del Fuego! Claro, no sería tan difícil encontrarla, tratándose del Avatar, pero lo más seguro sería que Korra enviaría medio ejército solo para sacarlo a patadas de ahí.

Un terrible dolor en la parte alta de su cabeza nubló todas las posibilidades que estaba tratando de descifrar. Lo mejor sería volver a casa, darse una ducha fría y pensar más calmadamente sobre qué haría. Pero una cosa era segura, tenía que resolver esto lo más pronto posible.

Un ligero golpe en el hombro lo sacó de pensamientos. Un hombre no tan alto iba a toda prisa que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo. Siguió caminando y otro golpe, estaba vez una mujer joven tropezó con él, pero no se disculpó. A Mako no le importó.

Luego, unos metros más adelante vio, y no fue una exageración, una completa avalancha de personas caminando directo hacia él. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención era que todos vestían ropas representativas de la Tribu Agua. Y ahora que lo recordaba, las dos personas con las que había tropezado también pertenecían a la Tribu Agua.

¿A dónde se dirigía con tanta prisa?

Giró su cabeza lo suficiente y vio sobre los techos de los edificios las dos torres representativas del Centro Cultural de la Tribu Agua del Sur. El lugar está cerrado por reparaciones, pensó, recordando el funesto atentando que sufrió solo la noche anterior. ¿Para qué están yendo cientos de miembros de la Tribu Agua allá?

Su instinto lo dominó, y siguiendo a otros hombres y mujeres que se habían adelantado a la enorme marcha humana, fue directo al Centro Cultural. Allí, al pie de la estatua del Concejal Sokka, ya había varias personas reunidas en un semicírculo, y un hombre mayor, tal vez de unos 50 años, estaba parado siendo el centro de atención de los presentes.

-¿Mako? –dijo a sus espaldas una voz extrañamente conocida.

-¿Hasook? –respondió el aludido al darse la vuelta y ver a su ex-compañero de Pro-control parado con una interrogante expresión en el rostro.

-Hey, tiempo sin verte ¿qué haces aquí? No es como si fueras miembro de la Tribu Agua.

-Tu tampoco, lo que tengo entendido, naciste aquí –respondió Mako.

-Mis padres son de allá, así que tengo muchas conexiones aún –dijo el Maestro agua con una sonrisa entre los labios.

-¿Por qué están todos reunidos? –fue directo al grano.

-No lo sé, la verdad, pero son malas noticias. Llamaron a una reunión de emergencia a todos los miembros de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Nada bueno debe ser.

Mako meditó las palabras de Hasook por más tiempo de lo que pretendía. ¿Malas noticias? ¿Acaso la Tribu Agua del Norte ya había comenzado la guerra?

"-cen que está desaparecida…"

"¡Fueron los del Norte!"

"¡Esto es Guerra!"

Oyó murmullos por todas partes, gente comentando que podría tratarse la reunión. Nadie sabía nada, solo especulaba, pero todos concordaban que debía ser grave.

_¿Desaparecida?_

Su instinto volvió a activarse en cuanto oyó esa palabra. _Desaparecida. _¿Quién estaba desaparecida? Acaso… tal vez… Korra.

No, era imposible, Korra estaba en camino a la Nación del Fuego.

Y si… ¿la habían secuestrado los del Norte?

No, de nuevo se dijo que era imposible. Korra no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. ¡Es el Avatar! No hay forma que la hayan podido secuestrar. Era…

-Disculpe, -dijo Mako dirigiéndose a una mujer ya adulta a su derecha- ¿tal vez sabría por qué es la reunión?

-Nadie lo sabe, pero nunca llaman a asamblea tan desprevenidamente por algo bueno –le respondió, y después de quedarse mirándolo por un rato dijo –Tú eres el novio del Avatar ¿verdad? Te he visto en los diarios –y Mako sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta. Solo atinó a asentir-. No es por asustarte, muchacho, pero… los rumores dicen que algo le ocurrió al Avatar.

El nudo es extendió por todo su cuerpo, como si una fuerza invisible los asfixiara lentamente.

-Mako ¿estás bien? –preguntó Hasook a sus espaldas.

Una potente voz se hizo escuchar, y los presentes se callaron. El hombre mayor en el centro siguió.

-Como todos ya sabemos, la Tribu Agua del Norte ha invadido nuestras tierras, la Tribu Agua del Sur, de una forma brutal como nunca antes se había visto –una serie de murmullos se concentraron en la multitud-. El jefe Unalaq, mediante engaños que han venido desde hace años ha logrado invadir nuestro hogar. Las vidas de nuestros hermanos y hermanas peligran, pues se veía venir que este sería el inicio de una guerra civil.

Un nuevo murmullo, esta vez más fuerte, se escuchó. Nada comparado con el retumbar de los propios latido del corazón de Mako destrozándole los oídos.

-Pero el inicio se ha dado mucho más temprano del que nos esperábamos –le gente dejó de hablar, y el hombre mayor calló por unos segundos, antes de seguir, con la voz quebrándose-. Hoy, un miembro importante de nuestra tribu… ha perecido.

Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por la mejilla del novato oficial de policía.

-Hemos recibido el informe de que el Avatar estaba en camino a la Nación del Fuego, pero su viaje se vio interrumpido por el ataque de dos miembros de la Tribu del Norte.

La pequeña gota siguió su camino hasta la barbilla, donde se colgó el tiempo que pudo.

-Con el mayor dolor del mundo me temo informarle, hermanos y hermanas, que el Avatar Korra…

_No…_

-Ha sucumbido ante el ataque…

_No_

-Y ha dejado este mundo terrenal para unirse con los espír…

¡No!

Todos, absolutamente todos guardaron silencio, incluso el hombre parado en frente que les hablaba y el resto atendía. De pronto todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, miradas confusas, ofendidas y dolidas. Pero Mako solo veía a su alrededor como el mundo, su mundo se demolía pedazo a pedazo, poco a poco.

Apretó con fuerza el pequeño tubo de cerámica hasta que se infringió cierto punto de dolor, como en un intento de despertar de un sueño. Una pesadilla.

-¿Mako… estás…? –la voz de Hasook pronunció su nombre, ¿acaso lo había gritando frente a todos?, y las miradas que aún no entendían nada lo dedujeron fácilmente.

Se pasó los dedos enguantados por la barbilla, al sentir como la gota fría de sudor finalmente caía al suelo.

No era sudor.

Una mano sobre su hombro, una mano desconocida, y de pronto todo el mundo comenzó a aglomerarse a su alrededor.

"Lo siento mucho"

"Es una pena"

"Todo estará bien, muchacho"

"Vengaremos su muerte"

¡No, no, no, dejen de decirlo! Korra está bien, no le ha pasado nada. Korra no está… no puede estar.

Pero las voces no se callaban, y no dejaban de repetir las mismas palabras, como si tuvieran algún sentido.

_Bien. _

_Avatar._

_Muerte._

_Korra._

Un par de brazos apartó a los demás y lo arrastró fuera de la multitud mientras esta no dejaba de murmurar.

Hasook no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el repentino palidecer del rostro de su ex-capitán. Y aunque no podía, intentó ponerse en el lugar de Mako. No podía ni imaginarse por cuanto debía estar pasando en ese momento.

-Hey, Mako…

-Creo que iré a casa –dijo en un tono completamente monótono.

-Puedo acompañarte si…

-No, estoy… -quiso decirle-. Quiero estar solo.

No escuchó lo que Hasook dijo después, o lo que el resto de las personas a su alrededor le gritaban o susurraban. No escuchó nada por un largo rato, solo las pisadas de su andar sobre el cemento en ritmo con su pulso. Lento, débil, abatido.

Y en lo más profundo de su conciencia juró por todos los espíritus que pudo escuchar como una voz lejana repetía una y otra vez, con el mismo dolor que había visto el aquellos opacos ojos esa tarde.

"_¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?"_

No supo si era posible, pero dentro de su pecho su corazón se apretó tanto que tuvo que posar una mano sobre él. El dolor solo se intensificó, y el nudo en su garganta se convirtió en un ardor que no le dejó respirar.

"_¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?"_

Sus rodillas no aguantaron más su propio peso. Se derrumbó en medio de la calle, y no le importó quien le viera con más de una expresión de sorpresa. Para él, el mundo estaba en completo silencio, excepto por aquellas palabras que no dejaban de palpitar en su pecho.

"_¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?"_

Y lo último que sus ojos vieron antes de nublarse fueron sus propias manos temblar, y el pequeño accesorio de cerámica mientras caía, rechinando contra el frío cemento.

"_Sí, creo que sí."_

* * *

_"Oh, take me back to the start..."_

* * *

**Notas de autor: ¡**mi primer makorra y tiene que ser tan deprimente! Primero, gracias a todos los que decidieron entrar y leer esta historia. Creo que _The Scientist _describe esta situación perfectamente. Como se dieron cuenta, esto es una continuación al capítulo _Peacekeeper_, y quería describir como Mako podría sentirse ante el rompimiento de su relación.

Ahora, espero que se hayan dado cuenta que no quiero piensen que Mako es un idiota. Él se lo dice a sí mismo, pero es porque así se siente. En lo personal yo no creo que su decisión sea para juzgarlo de tan mala manera como he leído por ahí. Porque si nos ponemos en los zapatos de Mako, él solo intentaba hacer lo correcto, y oigan! Tener sobre sus hombros tantas responsabilidades como oficial, saber que podía llegar a perder el mejor trabajo que jamás había tenido y que, seamos sinceros, muchas de las desiciones de Korra eran apresuradas y estaban poniendo en riesgo no solo su seguridad sino la de toda la ciudad… cualquiera caería bajo presión! Por el espíritu de Kyoshi, yo me habría pegado un tiro con tanto stress!

Bueno, en fin, espero les haya gustado, y si fue así dejen un comentario en el cuadrito de abajo.

¡Gracias otra vez!


End file.
